


Blooming Day

by puppyeolie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cheesy, Cliche, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jeno is whipped, M/M, One Shot, based on jaemin's busan confession, busan trip was couple goals, dotae are saviors, dreamies plan a surprise birthday party, hyuck is a little shit, hyuck is the devil, jeno has been in love with jaemin since forever, mark lee's advice sucks, nct dream are dorks, nomin are endgame, nomin are so in love, renjun is a badass, why are nomin so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyeolie/pseuds/puppyeolie
Summary: Jeno plans to confess. Jaemin beats him to it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Blooming Day

“Smile!”

Jaemin clicked the shutter on the brand-new camera he had unboxed a few hours earlier, as Jeno put on his brightest eye-smile, while Chenle and Jisung, unsurprisingly in sync, made puking faces. Renjun rolled his eyes a few feet away, sipping on his fruit punch quite sophisticatedly from a tall champagne flute, before summoning Jaemin away to take a picture of his drinking habits, apparently to catfish his Instagram followers into thinking how cool and expensive he was, to roughly paraphrase him.

“You have like 50 followers, and half of them are us and the other half are your extended family who will definitely chew you out for underage drinking, you ain’t impressing anyone honey.”, Donghyuck commented, finally back from the washroom visit Mark and he had embarked upon together at least an hour ago.

“Shut up, Fullshit.”, Renjun muttered before he commenced his bickering match with Hyuck.

A very loud Chenle provided commentary and unnecessarily high-pitched laughs as the two continued, while Jaemin had taken on the task of spoon-feeding Jisung the birthday cake they had previously cut.

Jeno settled himself at a corner of the room, cute eye-smile still in place as he observed his favourite people. Jaemin’s surprise birthday party had been a success, and Jeno couldn’t be happier. His eyes settled on Jaemin as an uneasy feeling took over his stomach. The cliché butterflies he usually felt twisted into something heavier as he remembered his grand plan for today.

“So, when do you plan to confess?”

Jeno jumped up from his cozy corner on the floor. Mark had somehow creeped up beside him as he was caught up sorting the feelings in his stomach, and had somehow, very weirdly, read his mind too.

“Did I startle you? Oh shit.”, Mark mumbled before he suspiciously looked around, to inspect if anyone else had noticed their little incident.

“I was thinking about that too.”, Jeno sighed as he answered Mark’s previous question, consequently shifting Mark’s full attention to him.

“I didn’t mean to pressure you dude.”, Mark apologized.

Jeno shook his head, “It’s okay, I need to do it anyway.”

Mark patted Jeno’s back as he contemplated in silence, unbothered as their noisy friends continued to be noisy around them.

Yes, Lee Jeno was very badly in love with Na Jaemin, had been in love since the day Jaemin had started crying in 4th grade because Jeno had twisted his ankle in football, and poor little Jaemin saw him being rushed to the nurse’s office and thought the world was ending because his best friend was hurt. Jeno had never been more grateful for Donghyuck being a little shit in football games, or in general.

Jeno had harboured his crush and eventual love for his best friend through 8 long years, as he constantly stayed by his side. From seasonal flus and broken legs, to school bullies and figuring out his sexuality, Jeno had held Jaemin’s hand through everything. This is when Jeno’s internal monologue was interrupted by the Lee Donghyuck voice in his head for getting too cheesy. Although the existence of that voice there made him constantly question his own sanity, it was not totally wrong for once. Jeno needed to take action. Immediately. He was so done pathetically pining for Na Jaemin anymore.

Yes, his grand plan was confessing his undying love for Na Jaemin.

“Any pro-tips?”, he asked Mark with a worried smile.

“Don’t ask me, Hyuck and I got together when he tackled me to the ground during a fight but started kissing me instead.”

Obviously, Jeno should not have asked. Any man who kissed Lee Donghyuck out of their own free will would not have anything useful to say, obviously.

“I did not need to know that.”, Jeno made a disgusted face as he glanced at the devil Donghyuck himself, still busy throwing insults at Renjun, who had an equally venomous but leagues wittier comeback to every remark.

“OKAY, I AM GOING TO DO IT”, Jeno whisper-shouted to boost his already wavering confidence as he stood up and made his way to Jaemin, who was currently typing furiously on his phone, his former partner Jisung having found entertainment laughing at Chenle’s laughs to the Renhyuck dissing competition.

“Nana, could we talk?”, he asked, shaking Jaemin out of whatever he had been intently occupied with on his phone. Jeno internally cheered himself for not stuttering.

Jaemin looked up at Jeno, the fairy lights they had strung earlier casting pretty shadows on his already pretty face, and Jeno gulped at the way his heart threatened to burst out of his chest, and he wouldn’t mind to be honest, if he had to give it to Jaemin.

That would be fucking bloody and messy, you idiot, the Donghyuck voice in his head snapped and Jeno pulled himself out of his reverie, just as he questioned his sanity once again.

Jaemin smiled, and wait, was that a shy smile or was Jeno back in his daydream again, and wait wait wait were his cheeks tinged red, fuck, was the love of his life, Na Jaemin, blushing at him, or was it just the light? Fuck fuck fuck.

As Jeno’s insides burned up and his head exploded with his thoughts, Jaemin quietly asked, “You can drive, right?”

Jeno, taken aback by his abrupt question, and already having a Na Jaemin related mental breakdown because of a single smile was at a loss to register anything that left his lips, and replied with a dumbfounded huh before Jaemin was forced to repeat his question again and finally, fucking finally, did his brain decide to start working again.

“Yeah, yeah, I have my learner’s permit, remember?”

“No, I mean, can you drive like right now?”

Jeno pitifully stopped himself from uttering another huh and nodded equally dumbfoundedly instead, and before he could counter Jaemin’s second shy smile of the night with any questions about where this conversation was going, Jaemin grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his living room, and soon, out of the very house.

Jeno was absolutely fucking confused at this point, but before he could crack a lame joke about Jaemin throwing him out of the house to live up to his nickname, Jenojam, he was thrown into another pit of confusion as he was greeted by a smiling Taeyong hyung on Jaemin’s porch.

And once again, before Jeno could get out any coherent words to question his presence, Taeyong threw him his car keys, which Jeno thankfully caught due to his fast reflexes, and disappeared into the house with a “Don’t stay out too late kids”, in his typical motherly fashion.

Jeno’s brain was overloading at this point, with the Donghyuck voice choosing to blare out high notes amidst the utter chaos inside his head, and hence Jeno decided to just give up thinking and surrender himself to Jaemin’s mysterious machinations, because let’s face it, Jeno would kill a man for Jaemin at this point, driving a car at 10 pm to an unknown destination was beginner’s activity.

And so, Jeno drove without questions as Jaemin dictated him directions to god knows where, all the while looking up at him with eyes so googly and bright Jeno had a hard time not staring right back and crashing Taeyong’s car into a tree.

After roughly 15 minutes they wound up at a quaint little outdoor café by the river. The other establishments by it had already closed for the night and not many customers were to be seen at the café either: Jeno sure hoped Jaemin had not dragged him here to murder him, although if he tried, Jeno would not show particular resistance anyway, it would be Na Jaemin killing him after all. The Donghyuck voice in his head made a puking sound.

Jaemin closed his hand over Jeno’s and slowly led him to one of the cute tables that overlooked the river and the wall that cut off the street from it. Jeno could not remember having been here before, but damn, was it pretty.

Jeno, once more, looked around to investigate his surroundings, and wait, why were the handful of customers previously present there being shooed out by an employee, and why the fuck did the employee uncannily resemble Doyoung hyung.

As Jeno was about to voice out his discovery to Jaemin, who had occupied the chair right beside his, Jaemin put the finger of his free hand on Jeno’s lips, the other still tightly clutching on to Jeno’s own hand.

“No questions.”, he pleaded with his signature Jaemin pout as Jeno shivered due to their proximity, despite the hot autumn night.

The employee who Jeno had deemed Doyoung hyung’s doppelganger showed up at their table with two bowls of ice cream and WAIT that WAS Doyoung. Jeno, begrudgingly, decided to honour Jaemin’s words and refrained from shouting and demanding explanations. Doyoung smirked at Jeno’s constipated expression from holding in all his questions all night long and said to Jaemin before he left, “I’m doing you a huge favour kid, best of luck.”

Alone once more, Jaemin turned his eyes Jeno’s way again, and softly whispered, “Look over there.”

Jeno turned his eyes to the wall by the river in front of them that Jaemin had pointed at as light flickered across what seemed to be its LED display.

Letters started appearing across the wall as Jeno looked on, and Jaemin held his hands tighter, his own jittering because of whatever he had planned right now.

And then, in bright and glittery big letters, it read out-

“The weather was cloudy, the weather was fine, the days were good, and the days were bad, but with you, every day and everything was dazzling. Jeno, I love you.”

Jeno could not believe his eyes, he could not believe the words he had just read. He turned back to Jaemin beside him, who looks absolutely terrified as he spelled out the words that had just been on screen, “Jeno, I love you.”

His hands were visibly shaking now, the only thing reminding Jeno that this was not quite a dream, in spite of how dreamlike it seemed. Jeno kept staring at Jaemin, unable to formulate any words because of how unreal it still felt.

Jaemin’s eyes became more fearful by the second as Jeno still remained silent, staring deep into them.

It was Jaemin’s turn to freak out.

“Jeno, please say something, fuck fuck fuck, please do, anything, oh god did I mess this up, fuck please no, no, just say something.”

The distress written all over Jaemin’s face and heavily laced into his words stirred Jeno out of his trance. However, still rendered speechless by the events that had unfolded that night, he did the only thing his brain could conceive of right then.

He kissed Jaemin.

Jaemin, initially taken aback, melted into Jeno’s embrace as he kissed him back.

It was messy, they did not quite know what to do, but as far as first kisses went, it could not have been more perfect for either Jeno or Jaemin.

After what felt like an eternity, they broke off the kiss, but remained as they were, foreheads touching, the brightest smiles on both their faces.

“Jaemin, I love you”, Jeno breathed, and he kissed Jaemin again.

When they broke off this time, Jeno, with still the widest possible grin on his face, said in mock disappointment, “I was about to confess to you tonight, but looks like you beat me to it.”

“I always win, dummy.”, Jaemin laughed, before he moved in to kiss Jeno this time

The two teenagers were locked securely in their own little world, kissing, smiling, and occasionally whispering more “I love you”s to each other, before they were broken up from each other’s arms by an annoyed but secretly exhilarated Doyoung shouting, “Keep it PG you two, I don’t want Taeyong hyung to kill me yet.”

Jeno drove Jaemin back home that night on cloud nine, never letting his hand out of his, until Jaemin screamed when another car narrowly missed theirs because Jeno was too busy staring into his eyes. Jeno finally focused on driving, because the boy he was in love with loved him back, and he wouldn’t let anything ruin this, not even 10 minutes of letting his hand go, or Hyuck screaming about them having sexcapades when they ultimately did get home without getting into any car accidents.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh so this is my first complete fanfic. It's cheesy and cliche and fluffy, but I like all of those things, and nomin are all of those things. I hope at least some people read this lol. It's based on Jaemin's grand confession on their Busan trip, he is such a romantic gosh. I named it Blooming Day because Jeno's confession would probably have been something totally dorky like playing EXO-CBX's Blooming Day and singing "So baby, can I be your boyfriend, can I?" during the chorus if Jaemin had not beat him to it with his grand totally romantic plan.


End file.
